1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and associated methods for limiting errors in hospitals and other medical institutions using machine-readable code on patient identification bands, medications, other goods, services, procedures, and treatments; and providing accurate, direct linkage in the computer system using existing machine codes without generating labels, and including verification of dosage rates.
2. Background Art
Several methods and systems for identification and verification of patient treatment have been used in medical institutions. However, as described below, such methods and systems have presented certain disadvantages.
For example, prior art patient identification methods and systems have identified patients with machine readable code and generated identifying labels for fixation to blood or other specimen containers, as well as performed validation procedures to confirm that a particular medication is to be administered to a patient or a particular test is to be performed on the patient. According to one method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,381 the identifying indicia are translucent to ultraviolet light and capable of reproducing the identifying indicia on an ultraviolet-sensitive label for use in identification of patient specimens.
A significant disadvantage of such a method is the requirement for generating and affixing of labels to link patients with prescribed materials and procedures which is an added operation subject to human error and is costly. A further disadvantage is the requirement for an apparatus to provide the ultraviolet light source used to reproduce labels used to identify specimen containers, medications, procedures, and other patient treatments. A further disadvantage is the requirement for storage of barcode information for matching the patient indicia and specimen containers, medications, procedures, and other patient treatments in computer registers and checking for identity which precludes use of existing standard barcodes on unit dose medications, specimen containers, procedures and treatments. A still further disadvantage of the method is the lack of procedures for verifying treatment prescription using computer-based comparisons of authorized and delivered medications and treatments. Moreover, no method for verification of the rate of dosage for medications is provided in the system.
Other methods used in the prior art call for identification to be attached to the wristlet worn by the patient, an example of such method being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,802. Such method has the disadvantage of requiring additional steps in the delivery of medications directed at error avoidance at the final point of delivery to the patient, in effect transferring the potential source of medication error in the assembly of medications from the patient location to the location where the medications are placed in a locked container for delivery to the patient. A further disadvantage is the requirement for the use of a lock container for all medication delivery and in so doing burden the operation of the hospital with additional work steps while only transferring the location of potential medication errors from the patient location to the assembly point for inclusion in the locked container.
Another example of such a method is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,193. Such method has the disadvantage of requiring an apparatus embodying a portable microcomputer with an electrically powered hand stamp mechanism. A further disadvantage is the specification of a computer printed list for routing and scheduling patient treatments separate from, and in addition to, the portable microcomputer with the requirement that the list must be stamped by the embodied electrically powered hand stamp mechanism before treatment can continue, and further, the use of the embodied electrically powered hand stamp mechanism for test tube label printing.